


Colour of Choice

by NPennyworth



Series: Percabeth Week 2018 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Study, Colours, F/M, Percabeth Week, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPennyworth/pseuds/NPennyworth
Summary: Annabeth used to like gold, but now she might prefer another colour.





	Colour of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> So, the prompt was "Blue" and this happened. Hope you enjoy!

Annabeth used to like the colour gold. If asked she would explain that gold was the colour of prosperity, or meant riches and wealth, or was a colour as brilliant as the sun. She had a gold dress tucked away in the bottom of a suitcase, wrinkled from disuse but still there. Every now and then she’d take it out and look at it, wondering what it would look like if she wore it. Wondering if it would glitter in the sunlight and make her hair look like spun gold instead of straw, if it could draw attention away from the stormy grey of her eyes and towards her more attractive features.

It always felt too frivolous to wear, too feminine and girly, so she never did. And when the Apollo cabin needed fabric to make a shroud for Lee Fletcher Annabeth offered it up. It wasn’t important anymore, not in the face of so much death and destruction. She had to focus on other things instead, building a new Olympus and a new Camp where this would never happen again.

But that had been years ago, and Annabeth found herself for the first time since then wishing that she had a nice dress.

“It’s their first party Greeks have been invited to,” she explained, her hands wringing. “I want to make a good impression.” Camp Jupiter had extended the invitation to all demigods at Camp Half Blood, but it was pretty clear that the Seven would be the guests of honor.

“You could just borrow a toga,” Piper had suggested, and when she did Annabeth found that white made her skin seem too pale and her hair seem washed out. White diminished her, made her feel fake and exposed. But she didn’t really have any other options.

Sally had offered to do her hair so she showed up at Percy’s early, and Sally took one look at her standing in the white toga and shook her head. “That colour doesn’t suit you.”

“What would you suggest?” Annabeth asked, and Sally brought her to a closet and pulled out a gloriously blue dress.

When Annabeth put it on it was like the dress was made for her, hugging every curve and soft against her skin. It was the same blue as the water in a lake, clear and almost shimmering in it’s glory, a hint darker than the sky but lighter than the open ocean. It reminded Annabeth of the lake at Camp Half Blood, of water all around her and Percy as they kissed surrounded by blue, of the way his eyes shone when he looked at her.

When Percy saw her he was stunned into silence for a few moments before complimenting her, although Annabeth supposed that his initial reaction had also been a compliment. And as they left together, Annabeth’s arm threaded through his, Annabeth decided that even though she hadn’t taken the time to think about it blue had been her favourite colour for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I could say a lot about what the colours in this fic represent, but I'll leave it at while blue represents Percy and specifically Annabeth's love for him gold represents Luke and her crush on him. If you'd like to hear me talk more about this comment or come yell at me on [my tumblr](https://theshadowedqueen82.tumblr.com)!


End file.
